


a knack for betrayal

by bi_magic



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, basically this is centered around lancelot and leads up to lancelot/guinevere at the very end, i truly Love Them i hope we get this in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_magic/pseuds/bi_magic
Summary: it's late at night and the marks around his eyes seem to sting with guilt and lancelot can't help but wonder. maybe this is the only thing he's good for. sticking knives in people's back.
Relationships: Red Spear | Guinevere/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	a knack for betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not 100% happy with this, but i really want to see what the show does with them and i hope they happen somehow bc it'd just,,, be so good. anyway i'm the type of person who loves having no canon to work with and just imagining how things go down myself so it's no wonder i'm writing this pairing. anyway, this is lancelot centered but the conclusion of it is guinevere/lancelot. if you think you'd be into that, do continue reading !! hope u enjoy

when lancelot is five years old, he betrays everything he's ever known.

the red paladins are merciless and cruel, leaving nothing in their wake but fire and blood. lancelot isn't ready to burn yet - but he also isn't ready to run. he crawls around, trying to find a sign that anyone else might still be breathing. it seems he is noticed, though - the leader of the paladins takes an interest to him when he sees him scanning, almost sniffing the air in the hopes of finding something that's _alive_. they take him with them, as a weapon, they say. he could be useful. but lancelot is so young and so very innocent, and he does not think he wants to be a weapon. as it turns out, that doesn't matter.

father carden, their leader, teaches him, slowly but surely melting his mind into what he needs it to be, what it should have been all along. he speaks of darkness and light, of god and demons, of who is damned and what can be done. lancelot is soon forged into a sword, made to slit the throat of the fey. he makes himself the most useful soldier in the army of god, works twice as hard as the rest to repent for his sins (even though all his sin was to be born who he was). he almost forgets who lancelot is - was - as he becomes the weeping monk. the one who cries.

he knows his ideas to be true and his cause to be just, beacuse father has told him so, because he is loved and accepted and allowed to redeem himself despite being fey. but he can't help but think that perhaps the tears that are permanently falling from his eyes (the mark of the ash folk, the constant reminder of where he comes from) are significant of something. can't help but think that he is the biggest traitor that there ever was. 

it does not matter. he knows what is necessary.

\----------

when lancelot is twenty four years old, he betrays everything he was raised on.

since the moment the red paladins had taken him, they have tried to teach him that the fey are demon born, irredeemable, inhuman. and he has fallen in line - but he knows he has a heart that beats inside his chest, even if that heart is damned. he has never been able to bring himself to slaughter children. no matter what happened, he would find some excuse or the other to leave the children alive. he may be a weapon, but he's not a monster. at least, that's what he wants to believe.

he runs into this specific kid too many times for it to be a coincidence. he lets him go, gives him a chance at survival, but the stupid boy comes back. he knows he's an orphan, just like himself, and something about him touches lancelot in a place he had thought long dormant. the boy is brave and reckless and moral and he's never felt so strongly before - this boy does not deserve to die.

when he realizes his options, the choice should be clear. somehow, it is, even though it's the wrong one. some voice in his head screams, a thousand alarms going off at once. he ignores them and frees the boy. once again, the idiot simply won't cut the heriocs - he saves him, although lancelot is a man who does not deserve to be saved. they even confide in each other while on the run, if only the smallest bit, and lancelot doesn't remember ever feeling anything this close to belonging. still, fear twists in his gut, the guilt of failing in what he was raised to do. father carden's preaching haunts him in his dreams.

it does not matter. he knows what is right.

\----------

when lancelot is twenty seven years old, he betrays the first person to ever accept him.

arthur had been a friend to him from the first moment, had been the first to leave his past sins behind, to make him feel like he was allowed forgiveness. arthur had convinced nimue and all the others to consider accepting him, had fought tooth and nail for lancelot to have this new life he does now. he truly has love for this man, and when arthur finally takes his place - his rightful, well deserved place - on the throne, no one is prouder than him. and then, arthur chooses him to be his knight, his right hand, and lancelot has never been happier. pehrpas now he can finally be a man with honor. but that's just not who he is, is it?

because arthur marries the red spear - the rightful queen, no doubt - and lancelot can't help the way his mouth feels dry with want. his tongue is heavy when the queen comes his way, graceful but sharp still, stunning in the way a tidal wave is; he congragulates her with a stuttering heart and stuttered words. time passes and the ache beneath his ribs for her never stops pulling.

one day she comes to him, angry like he's hardly ever seen her before, a wildfire with skin on, but then suddenly she falls into his chest, weeping, cussing, her fists coming down on his shoulders in harsh blows. he does not resist. just holds her, unsure. until she looks up and meets his eyes, and then he realizes, with the most certainty he's ever known anything in his life; he will never send her away, no matter what she does or how many times she comes. when their lips meet, it's a lightning strike, and truly, he would have never expected anything else from her. his heart throbs at the thought of arthur, probably asleep in the royal couple's shared quarters.

it does not matter. he knows what he wants.

\----------

the room is silent save for the sound of their breaths. he is lying on his back, half covered, and she lies beside him, hardly touching, still completely bare. the love that burns within him is eating away at his organs, igniting him from the inside out. everything hurts but he knows; this is the closest he's ever been to redemption. a finger caresses over her soft skin, marred with scars from a lifetime of war, and he presses a kiss to her collarbone. she doesn't say anything, but a smile touches her lips for the briefest moment. then, she moves to sit up at the edge of the bed.

it's late at night and the marks around his eyes seem to sting with guilt and lancelot can't help but wonder. maybe this is the only thing he's good for. sticking knives in people's back.

but when guinevere turns her bare back to him while searching for her clothes, her hair cascading down her spine, she doesn't seem to think so.

and maybe that's all that really matters, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i hope yall liked my word vomitting. pls leave kudos if you did, and i'd love you to comment and tell me your thoughts !! thanks for reading <3


End file.
